NIGHTMARE: the WORLD
the WORLD is a song by NIGHTMARE and the opening of the anime Death Note. Romaji Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai Kara Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai Risei wo wasureta machi Kuroku yuganda ima wo Yume, risou ni kaeru Doushite? Boku wa kowareta MESSIAH? Daremo ga Nozon da "owari" wo... Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai Itsuka boku ga misete ageru Hikari kagayaku Sora wo Doushite? Boku wa kowareta MESSIAH? Daremo ga Yume mita "rakuen" wo... Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai Itsuka boku ga misete ageru Hikari kagayaku Sekai wo Kanji 広がる闇の中　交わし合った　革命の契り 愛した故に芽生えた悪の花 これから先訪れるであろう全てを 誰にも邪魔させるワケにはいかないから 果実が告げた未来 理性を忘れた街 黒く歪んだ現在を 夢、理想に変える どうして?　僕はこわれた救世主? 誰もが望んだ「終幕」を… 広がる闇の中　交わし合った　革命の契り 愛した故に芽生えた悪の花 これから先訪れるであろう全てを 誰にも邪魔させるワケにはいかない いつか僕が見せてあげる 光り輝く空を どうして?　僕はこわれた救世主? 誰もが夢みた「楽園」を… 広がる闇の中　交わし合った　革命の契り 愛した故に芽生えた悪の花 これから先訪れるであろう全てを 誰にも邪魔させるワケにはいかない いつか僕が見せてあげる 光り輝く世界を English Translation We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted I won't let anyone interfere with Everything that is to come in the future A fruit has told me of the future This city has a forgotten reason These distorted and black times will Change into ideals, into dreams Why? Am I a broken messiah? The "end" that everyone has wished for... We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted I won't let anyone interfere with Everything that is to come in the future One day I will show you The sky that shines with light Why? Am I a broken messiah? The "paradise" that everyone dreamed of... We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted I won't let anyone interfere with Everything that is to come in the future One day I will show you The world that shines with light Unofficial English Version The growing night will soon bind us, no one to find us We will change the world I've got a plan they won't even see, we're free Everything is tumbling right down to the ground, just as I planned There's not a single thing that you can do or say I will have my way I've seen what future lies in wait for me This ruthless world has got no place for me Someday I'll leave this rotten dream behind A broken memory From my past How can it be? That I try But fail so endlessly What's the ending? That everyone Wants to come true? The growing night will soon bind us, no one to find us We will change the world I've got a plan they won't even see, we're free Everything is tumbling right down to the ground, just as I planned There's not a single thing that you can do or say I'm not listening You'll see, Take my hand and come with me, It's true, We'll build, just me and you, A utopia! How can it be? That I try But fail so endlessly What's the ending? That everyone Wants to come true? The growing night will soon bind us, no one to find us We will change the world I've got a plan they won't even see, we're free Everything is tumbling right down to the ground, just as I planned Try all you like, nothing you do will stop me now, not now You'll see, Take my hand and come with me, It's true, We'll build, just me and you, A new WORLD! Category:NIGHTMARE Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Death Note Category:Souiumono Lyrics Category:GUILD Lyrics